


The mark I made on your skin (is ours to share)

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was a big, scary place, especially for those that did not have other people to count with.</p><p>Steve was one of these people. Born from an alpha and an omega that were not soulmates, Steve could only form a close bond to his omega mother, while his father, always absent and distant, threw everything they had away for a lost childhood love. He died when Steve was young, but not before he could learn what was love, what was passion, what was excuse and what was hatred. His father hated his mother, his mother dealt with him, and Steve was confused all the time. </p><p>Or</p><p>Steve, a small marked alpha, meets a big, unmarked omega named Bucky, and both of them end up realizing that sometimes, destiny is an asshole.</p><p>NOTE: the violence and possible non-con will happen later on AND won't be caused by any of the two main protagonists. I'll warn on the beginning of every chapter what might happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic my friend told me to write, and I loved it. I've never written anything soulmate or abo related, so I'm sorry if I make any ugly mistake. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The world was a big, scary place, especially for those that did not have other people to count with.

Steve was one of these people. Born from an alpha and an omega that were not soulmates, Steve could only form a close bond to his omega mother, while his father, always absent and distant, threw everything they had away for a lost childhood love. He died when Steve was young, but not before he could learn what was love, what was passion, what was excuse and what was hatred. His father hated his mother, his mother dealt with him, and Steve was confused all the time. 

It was hard, when he saw that mark on his shoulder appearing at his seven year old birthday. His mother had not been marked, few people were – like his father – and life seemed to be harder for the ones that were marked. His father had lost the love of his life for a disease, so he had to find another love, but was never able to. He was marked. They were soulmates. He would never find anyone like that.

Around 20% of the world’s population was marked. Out of this 20%, only around 40% could find their soulmates and make it last. The rest lived a life of misery and unhappiness trying to find their soulmates or having to watch them die for a reason or another. Most couldn’t deal with the loss and killed themselves after a few days. 

Besides that, the society was divided in alphas, betas and omegas. Alphas were extremely rare, and usually the ones that were marked. There were around 5% of alphas in the world, in which 99% were marked. Betas, the world’s largest type, were around 85% of the population, but not even 5% of them were marked. The rest 10% of the population were omegas, and 90% of them were marked.

Steve would only find out what he was when he grew up, but for now, he knew he had a mark. That being the case, he needed to find the owner of the same mark so they could be happy. But how?

When he was ten, he met a boy on the streets. James was his name. The two became friends almost instantly, because the boy had just saved Steve from another terrible fight that would probably end with a purple eye and a bloody nose. James had fought the bigger boys and then ran off with Steve. The two stopped by a library and started to laugh their lungs out. 

James gave him a nickname. Stevie. And Steve gave him a nickname. Bucky.

 

The two of them continued being friends for the longest time. Steve told Bucky about the mark, about his parents, about how afraid his mother was of him ending up like his father. Bucky nodded at his stories, told Steve his parents were betas, unmarked, and that Steve shouldn’t worry. He would find his soulmate and be happy with them no matter what.

Talking to Bucky always calmed him down. Bucky wasn’t marked, and that made Steve upset. It would be so much easier to end up with his best friend, but he couldn’t change destinies. After all, Bucky would probably be a beta and Steve could be either an omega or an alpha, and being marked didn’t help one bit.

It was weird, in the beginning, when both reached adolescence. Steve was still tiny, sick all the time, and everything else indicated that he would be an omega, but the time he should have had his first heat.

Omegas were early blossoms. They usually had their first heats around twelve, the latest having around fifteen when it happened. Betas never had any of those, simply acting normal and sometimes having a ‘mating season’ that never attacked too high, and alphas usually had their huts around seventeen, unless they felt an omega on their heat. This was why omegas didn’t usually leave their houses while at it, especially when alphas were around.

That was why Bucky’s first heat got both boys by surprise when they were both fifteen years old.

Bucky, usually healthy and ready for everything, had spent a week not feeling very well, laying on bed and taking several medicines. Since both families thought it was simply a cold, and Steve was feeling extremely well that same week, the mums let the smaller teen take care of his friend while no one was home. The two families, now very friendly towards each other, had been planning a trip to Atlanta for a while now, and Steve did not mind to take care of his best friend while they were away.

It was the second day after they had left that Bucky started to feel something change. He called Steve from where he laid on the bed, and the blond didn’t take one minute to present himself, his face showing deep worry.

“Yes Buck? How are you feeling?” he asked, sitting next to his friend on the bed. That single movement made Bucky complain with a soft sound down his throat, before he shook his head.

“Hot. Very hot. I don’t know what’s happening” he said, and Steve was quick to put his cold hand over his friend’s forehead. He was indeed very hot, but it didn’t seem to be a fever. He was sweating, but it was a warm sweat. It was like he had been under the sun for hours.

“I don’t know… It doesn’t seem to be a fev…” Steve stopped mid sentence, looking down at Bucky. The older teen also looked up at him, eyes wide, and bit his lip harshly, hands trembling under the sheets. The smell that left Bucky’s body made a shiver run down Steve’s spine. Both knew what that meant, and for some reason, Steve wanted to run. He just wanted to leave. When he stood up to go however, Bucky’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Don’t… leave me” he gasped out, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It seemed like Bucky was in pain. Steve didn’t know what to do. He was frozen on the spot. The smell was making his head go crazy, and he didn’t know why. Bucky couldn’t be an omega in heat, and even if it was, it shouldn’t affect Steve. He wasn’t an alpha! Or… Was he?

Suddenly, a wave of protectionism came together with the lust and he shook his head, trying to separate one from another. He sat down again, caressing his best friend’s face.

“Calm down Buck. I’m here. Don’t worry” he said lightly, smiling to himself when he saw Bucky relaxing a bit. “Is this… Your first heat?”

“Y-yeah… I didn’t even know I was an o-omega until now” he muttered, eyes closed, hand holding onto Steve’s. He seemed to high, so far away. “Steve – fuck… Stevie, I don’t know what to do!”

“I can help. If you let me” Steve said softly, waiting for an answer. Bucky opened those deep blue eyes that were now almost completely black, and then nodded at his friend’s question. He trusted Steve, and Steve trusted him.

The younger boy moved his hand under the sheets slowly, the cold skin coming in contact with the burning skin of Bucky’s thighs. He was only wearing a pair of underwear, which made everything easier. The older boy hissed at the contact, already pushing his hips up to start some kind of friction. Steve, even knowing Bucky had probably done stuff before, took his time and slowly pushed his friend’s underwear down, letting out a quiet groan at how wet they were. He had no idea all those stuff people said about omegas were real. He never had had the courage to ask his mum.

When he first wrapped his hand around Bucky’s aching dick, the boy made a sound that was pathetically hot. It was such a desperate whimper that even Bucky himself got embarrassed, covering his eyes with an arm and biting his bottom lip as hard as he could. Steve wanted to tell him to uncover his face, to let him hear the pretty sounds that came out of his mouth, but that seemed to be a little bit too private, and Steve was sure he was a friend helping a friend and nothing more. 

If Bucky could have chosen who he wanted to spend his first heat with, it would have probably been that cute dame he had been seeing for weeks now, or perhaps that alpha guy that Bucky made out in the dark when he thought no one was looking. Steve was always looking. He was jealous. What else could he do?

Steve started to move his hand slowly, watching Bucky’s face at every minute. There was so much pre-cum already that it was easy to simply move his hand up and down, but he wanted all of that to last a bit longer. If it was the only time he was ever going to watch his best friend like that, it might as well be worth it.

Bucky’s smell and face were making him go crazy. He continued with one arm over his eyes, but now he had stopped biting his lip and was leaving his mouth half open in a way that he seemed to be sleeping. Every now and then, when Steve gave the right twist with his hand, Bucky’s mouth opened a little more to let out a quiet moan or whine, and his arm pressed harder against his eyes. After minutes of that torture that Steve was making him go through, the boy seemed to get enough of it and let his arm fly away, giving Steve a look that could’ve killed him on spot: Bucky’s eyes were so dark, so filled with lust and need that Steve would have fallen if he wasn’t already sitting.

“Steve. I need mor-fuck” Bucky groaned out, his back arching. Steve, being the little shit he was, waited for him to say something only to rub Bucky’s slit with his thumb and actually start to jerk him off in a way that would surely finish with all of that very soon. He continued with the stroking for a while, watching as Bucky arched his back and groaned and whined, the boy’s entire body trembling, sweating, shaking. He was beautiful, especially like that, and Steve knew how to appreciate the right moments.

After a few more strokes, Bucky came on Steve’s hand and his own blanket and stomach. He was breathing hard, and his body was relaxed and weak. Steve stood up and washed his hand, returning with a wet cloth and cleaning Bucky off. Then, he changed the blankets and watched as Bucky slowly fell asleep after coming for the first time after finding out his type.

Steve knew Bucky would wake up in a few hours again, asking for the same treatment, but he had to be alone for a while.

The smell impregnated the house, and for some reason, his own dick wouldn’t go down for anything while he kept smelling it, do he simply ran off to solve his own problem.

He could deal with Bucky later.


	2. My Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small Steve/Girl interaction and a bit of Bucky/guys interaction too, just so you know.
> 
> Enjoy!

On that same day, Steve bought Bucky some medicine that doctors were developing to stop heats from happening so out of the blue. He also asked to the nurse in the store if it was normal for someone like him to get so hot only from the smell of an omega, and she told him that it was normal if he had a close bond to the said omega. That did make sense, but didn’t calm Steve down at all. It only made him feel even more nervous.

He returned with the pills and woke Bucky up, telling him to take them. He did it without any hesitation, not wanting to go through that pain again, and neither talked about it anymore for a long, long time. The medicines made it feel like a normal mating season for betas, and as soon as their parents returned, Steve told Bucky’s mum what had happened – avoiding all the uncomfortable details – and told her about the medicines. She thanked him and that was the end of the story. Bucky seemed to have forgotten what had happened and Steve did the same, not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable. 

 

The subject died for years, and even though sometimes Steve woke up hard with Bucky’s orgasm face on his head, he never commented it to anyone, let alone Bucky himself. He just let it happen, and tried to forget after he had jerked himself off with Bucky’s name on his lips.

That was until they were nineteen, that was.

After Bucky found out he was an omega, he started to be more careful with who he slept and when he went out. He only drank a lot when he was sure it wasn’t his week, even though he was only on heat once every three months, and he still took medicine for it. Steve, in the other hand, was never really good at convincing people to go out with him, so he still didn’t know what he was – even if he had a guess at the time – and he had never slept with anyone to actually find out.

Bucky had always been a great friend, and he always helped Steve to find a girl or a boy he was interested. The only problem was that usually the plans didn’t go as expected and Bucky ended up sleeping with someone else and Steve stood alone in the bar’s counter. He didn’t mind being alone all that much, but he still felt really jealous of Bucky. He couldn’t tell that to him though, so he just accepted it all and stayed quiet.

But one night, after Steve had celebrated his nineteen years old birthday, Bucky took him to a bar and left him alone with a few girls on the counter. For the first time in forever, one of them was actually interested in talking to Steve and hearing what he had to say, and everything was going great. She was an unmarked beta, so surely they wouldn’t last, but she was cute and funny and seemed to actually like Steve.

But life loved to be unfair with Steve, so after a few minutes talking to the girl, he started to feel a very familiar smell in the air, and he wasn’t the only one. A few girls and boys looked up at it, including the girl he was with, and for some reason, Steve felt his heart tugging on his chest. He looked at her and apologized before rushing out, following the smell with all his might. It didn’t take long to find where it came from, but Steve wished it was anything but that scene.

Four big, strong men, were surrounding his Bucky, leaving him with no room to escape, and something was extremely wrong. Usually, Bucky would fight them off, but something wasn’t working very well, and even though Bucky seemed to be trying to fight back, he looked way too uncomfortable to actually move.

And then Steve realized. The smell was coming from Bucky. He was on his heat, and those men were probably after him because of it.

Steve had never felt more hatred in his entire life.

He sprung up to life and rushed to Bucky, pushing two of the men away to stand between the four of them and Bucky. His best friend looked down at him confusedly before staring back at the four men, who were staring at Steve in confusion.

“Who are you, shortie? In the mood to fight some big alpha?” asked the guy that seemed to be the leader of the group, smirking to Steve and coming a bit closer. The others laughed with their leader. 

“What are you doing here?” Bucky growled against Steve’s ear, and the blond looked up at him with a smirk.

“Improvising”

Then, Steve turned back and hit with all the strength he had the leader’s balls, making him growl and bend down a bit. With the others distracted, Steve pulled Bucky’s wrist and ran off while pulling his best friend with him. Bucky ran as fast as he could, still feeling extremely uncomfortable, while the four men started to run after them. Steve was starting to go crazy with Bucky so warm next to him, smelling so good, but he needed to focus on running away from those assholes. He turned into an alley and nodded for Bucky to continue running. The two of them ran to the end of it and jumped over a fence. Then, they walked to the street, knowing the others would probably give up soon, and started to walk home in silence.

It didn’t take five seconds for them to start laughing, adrenaline making both forget about how obvious Bucky’s heat was acting.

“You’re crazy” Bucky laughed out, punching Steve’s arm lightly and making the blond smile.

“I had to save you. Something told me you were in danger” he said, and then both stopped talking. They were in front of their flat, staring at each other, and the smell was becoming unbearable. Bucky realized it quickly and opened the door, getting inside and going straight to the bathroom. Steve, in the other hand, laid on his bed and sighed quietly, trying to control his lust. He couldn’t understand why he always got like that when he felt Bucky’s smell. Maybe they were becoming too close.

After a while, Bucky came out of his shower, wearing a towel around his waist, water falling from his wet hair to his body. It was one of the sexiest things Steve had ever seen, and it didn’t take minutes for him to be hard again, even if he had just jerked off. Something was different this time, however, and Bucky noticed it, standing still in the middle of the room.

“Stevie?” he asked, quietly, because Steve was probably staring at him like a piece of meat. Steve couldn’t stop himself. Bucky was so handsome and his smell wasn’t being completely hidden away by the shower. Second after second, it became stronger, and Bucky seemed to get more uncomfortable, as if he was actually getting his heat again. Steve could see how Bucky’s legs trembled, and something about that made his heart beat faster.

He didn’t even tell himself to move. In a moment, he was sitting on his bed, and in the other, he was standing right in front of Bucky, his dick hard, his body tense. Bucky was tense as well, his cheeks were red, and his hands held his towel as if they could fall at any second.

“Are you hard?” Steve asked, but he didn’t want to ask that. His body wasn’t really following his orders. He felt like an animal staring at its prey. Bucky nodded slowly, hesitantly, his eyes wide and dark and oh so innocent. “Have you ever been knotted before?” Steve continued. A shake of head. God, that man was unbelievable.

Something took over Steve and he moved closer, pressing their bodies together, and something took over him that he couldn’t explain.

Their lips touched, and Steve felt his reason leaving him.

He was in his first hut.


End file.
